


Hacking Odo

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Hacking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone we all know poke around in Odo's personal files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking Odo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Graciously looked over by PrelocAndKanar.

Constable Odo's Personal Log. Stardate: Classified. Subject: Classified.  
  
Order: Initiating standard override. Alerts disabled.  
  
Response: Access denied.  
  
Order: Enter sub-processors. Switch to basic Cardassian setup. Engage manual security override. Authorisation code: Gul Garak, three, zero, delta, yellow.  
  
Response: Access granted. File contents deleted.  
  
Order: Attempt reconstruction.  
  
Response: Processing... ... ...  
  
Response: Task complete. Partial reconstruction only.  
  
Order: Copy file. Text only.  
  
Response: Copy complete.  
  
Entry #1.  
She's doing that thing with her hair again. When she thinks I'm not looking. Just brushing it off her forehead or straightening it at her ears. Am I a fool for loving the fact that she does this little gesture to look good in my company? Am I deceiving myself in thinking that this small sign of vanity signifies more than just friendship? She has me questioning myself time and time again. My skill at judging people by their behavior is a thing I've come to rely on, but here it fails me. Or perhaps my doubt simply stands in the way of a correct analysis. I'm a fool.  
  
Entry #2.  
She brushed my arm accidentally today in the turbolift, and I could hardly stay solid. Is a single touch supposed to create so much pleasure? Is it because I'm a shapeshifter, or because she is so precious to me? Either way, I would go through thousands of wars for a single touch from her.  
  
Entry #3.  
I'm beginning to think she considers me human sometimes, even though she knows I'm not. We were clearing out an old storage compartment today, and my presence was required, due to the risk of finding weapons or other unpleasant remnants of the Cardassian occupation. When we were done, she brushed some dust off my shoulders. I don't think she realized at the time that my uniform is essentially a part of my body, and that her touch was very intimate indeed. I couldn't supress a shiver, as she ran her hands over my shoulders and upper arms. If she noticed, she didn't let on. The irony of it all doesn't escape me. How tragic it is, that her touch brings me such pleasure, and yet makes me so sad.  
  
Entry #4.  
Her body language has changed. A very small change, I doubt anyone else would detect it, but then again, I doubt anyone watch her as much as I do. She seems more concerned about her appearance. Stealing glances at her reflection in shop windows and smoothing creases on her uniform where there are none. Is she trying to look good for someone? Is she in love? What loathsome man has had the extreme fortune of gaining her affection? I'm a fool. Yet again I have not had the courage to confess to her how I feel, and now it's too late. I'm losing her.  
  
Entry #5.  
She laughed today at something Sisko said. Bashir's babbling about the similarities between insanity and being in love is looking more and more valid. I could have throttled the man simply for receiving that smile and that laugh. If she had not looked at me and smiled afterwards, I fear I might very violently have taken it out on Sisko, and the man is a friend after all.   
  
Entry #6.  
I must be losing my mind. I spent three hours today just watching her on the screen in my office, questioning a suspected spy in the prison. Simply watching her sitting, standing, walking and talking. Almost envying the prisoner for being allowed to remain so long in her presence. This craving for her is affecting my work and frankly, I don't care anymore.   
  
Entry #7.  
I caught her looking at me today. Across my desk while I was reading out some interesting news to her. Her reaction when I looked up gave me hope like nothing has before. She blushed and looked away! Do solids do that when looking at friends? Or was she just embarrassed for staring due to its general rudeness? I cannot help myself. I hope.  
  
Order: Computer, delete Personal Log, Authorisation: Odo, eight, two, echo, green.  
  
Order: Save file on external padd: E.G. 25.  
  
Response: Task complete. File saved.  
  
End.


End file.
